Prince of Miracles
by truckerhat52
Summary: OT5 Fu/Ryo/Tezu/Ato/San ; Thrill. Fuji was cursed to be immortal by a vengeful Yukimura. Now he must find a way to get revenge for his lost loves, and bring them back to life with the help of a powerful tennis prodigy. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trust In Me

Pairing(s): overall, OT5 (Fu/Ryo/Tezu/Ato/San); Thrill (and mentions of Perfect, Fuji/San, Fuji/Ato)

Rating: M

Warnings: Character deaths, sexual content, fivesome

*Prologue*

They died. They all died. Fuji fell in love with three men over a span of four decades and they all died; leaving him to wallow in his guilt and self-loathing. Being immortal was not as fun as it sounded.

He knew he was a horrible person. Well-not person… normal people died when their lives were up. Fuji was almost four hundred years old and not getting any older. He was stuck in the body of an eighteen-year-old.

Fuji had no way out of this life, though, that is why he hadn't ended his own life already.

Fuji was cursed. He was destined to live forever because he had stolen from an immortal. He had stolen the love of an immortal, Yukimura. Fuji had loved Sanada Genichirou with all of his heart. He had stolen Sanada from the vengeful tyrant ruler Yukimura Seiichi. It was a mistake that he would have done all over again, if given the chance, regardless of the eternity of pain and regret that was to follow.

The first had been Genichirou, before he was cursed with immortality. He had been a normal teenager, happy. His family had been farmers who earned an honest living. They had lived in a province that was ruled by a man that was rumored to be the child of god. He had met Sanada on the only bridge that connected the small village where Fuji lived to the rest of the province.

It had been raining that day, the middle of spring. The first time Fuji saw him, Sanada was riding a white horse. His black hair was wet and stuck to his head. He was wearing an off-white long sleeved shirt and a pair of brown trousers that were both soaked. Fuji had been walking in the rain.

Sanada had stopped his horse and asked for directions to the nearest inn. Fuji had chuckled a little and responded that there were no inns this far out in the country. Fuji's heart skipped a beat when the handsome man on the horse smiled slightly at him. Fuji suggested Sanada stay with his family at their farm and Sanada responded by asking Fuji if he wanted a ride. Fuji accepted. It was the start of an interesting dynamic.

When the Child of God ruler found out just who Sanada would leave the castle for to go see, he became insanely jealous. Then something horrible happened. Sanada had gone to the spot where they had been meeting for months to find not only Fuji, but also his lord standing in the dry cavern. The cave where they were meeting was on a precipice on a cliff. It had been raining that day too. Yukimura, in his jealousy had viciously attacked Sanada for betraying him with Fuji and then he had tried to kill Fuji. Sanada had sacrificed himself to save Fuji and Yukimura had realized, as his sword pierced Sanada's vital organs, his mistake.

In his grief, he decided to make Fuji suffer for stealing his love from him. Yukimura used his power on Fuji that night. Fuji learned that Yukimura was an immortal and he had been planning to make Sanada one, too. That was, until he found out about the affair. Yukimura cursed Fuji with immortality that night and forced him to stay there until Sanada had his last breath. Fuji was forced to watch as Sanada bled to death on the dirty floor of that cave where they had spent so much time together. Yukimura escaped and Fuji did not see him again for almost four decades.

Fuji had tried to end his life that night. He learned some things when his life force rebounded back at him painfully. He learned that he could capture souls. Since he was a genius, he quickly figured out how to capture Sanada's soul and keep it safe in a jewel that Sanada had given him on their fourth visit together. Fuji had dabbled in magic before; learning spells from passing mages and reading texts on incantations and potions. From that knowledge, and the power the immortality gave him, he put a strong stasis spell on Sanada and hid his body. It was later, after studying dimensions and soul-binding theories, that he was able to hide Sanada's body in another dimension altogether.

And that was how it was every time he fell in love with another man. He quickly found out just how far the curse went when the anniversary of Genichirou's death came around one hundred and twenty years after when Tezuka met his end. He had known Tezuka Kunimitsu for seven months. Fuji had fallen in love with the stoic man from a small town not far from the coast. They had met one afternoon when Tezuka had stumbled upon Fuji's secret hideout. Fuji liked him immediately. Tezuka reminded him of Genichirou with his quiet mannerisms and stoic disposition. They bonded quickly and Fuji did not realize the gravity of his curse until he was already in love with the man.

On the eve of the anniversary of Genichirou's death, Fuji left Tezuka alone so he could mourn Sanada's death by himself. It was a mistake. He was headed toward his and Sanada's cove, a place he'd visited every single year without fail the exact date of his first love's death, when he sensed it. It was like someone had reached into his chest and gripped his heart. Cold dread filled his entire body. He immediately gathered all of his magic around him and transported himself back to his lover. What he found nearly took his sanity.

Panic and chaos was what awaited him in the little village market that he and Kunimitsu visited regularly. His sudden appearance was lost on the panicking villagers and merchants. On the ground, covered in his own blood, was Tezuka. There was a boy of about the age of twelve, mere footsteps away from the dying man, looking completely devastated. He was holding a bloody knife limply in one hand. Tears streaked his dirty face. His gaze, which was probably innocent hours before, was filled with terror and guilt.

Fuji could smell Yukimura's magic in the air. In his panic, he ran to the body of his fallen lover and embraced him with a spell already spilling from his lips. The spell transported them to the clearing where they had first met. Tezuka was dying, but not quite dead yet. The dying man had no idea what was happening. Fuji could tell that he could no save him, the wound was too grave. With all the magic expertise in the world, even Fuji could not halt a curse in its tracks.

As Tezuka took his last breath, Fuji transported Tezuka's soul to the same stone that held Sanada's soul and placed a stasis spell on Tezuka's lifeless body after he had cleaned it up, and sent it to the other dimension.

Fuji was devastated. His search to find a cure for death increased ten-fold. Now with two people dead because of him his fervor to find a way to bring them back was intensified to the point of obsession. His searching led him to an incredibly arrogant man.

It was almost over one hundred years later that Fuji fell in love once again, to his dismay. The man Fuji met on his journey to find the key to life was not really his type at all. Fuji spent a lot of his time researching magic that could help him. His travels brought him to a huge library, a personal collection held by the Atobe family.

When Fuji first met Atobe Keigo, he immediately regretted walking into the room. Getting an invitation into the illustrious Atobe mansion nearly took an arm and a leg. When Fuji was finally granted access after years of trying to gain an audience, the first person he met was a cocky fifteen-year-old who called himself 'Ore-sama'. Atobe introduced himself as such. Then he insulted Fuji's attire and called him an ungrateful plebian.

Fuji did not take offence. He had been trying to get into this place for months to gain access to the library (said to have any and all books he could ever want on any subject). He kept a calm smile on his face and politely took all the comments in stride. He figured it would be good to be on the arrogant teen's side if he wanted to keep researching in the library, which he found to be most extraordinary. Eight stories high; and it seemed like a mile in length. It took him almost a year to get one section done. Soon, the reason for him staying there was lost on the Atobe family. Fuji slowly got to know the heir to the Atobe fortune.

After a while, he became Keigo's self-appointed tutor. It seemed the rich brat also had an aptitude for magic. Fuji knew the first time he saw Atobe glance at him coyly that the young man had developed a crush on him. On Keigo's eighteenth birthday, he took the liberty and kissed his crush. Fuji pushed Atobe harder than he meant to, surprised and scared. The taller teen looked up at the floor from him, confused. Fuji looked down at the boy in horror. He had fallen in love again. It only meant one thing; Keigo Atobe's death sentence had been signed.

Hurt, Keigo got up from the floor and stared down at his sensei. _"Fuji-sensei… Shusuke… why?" _

He sounded so hurt, not like his arrogant self at all, and Fuji couldn't answer him. The anniversary of Sanada's and Tezuka's deaths was less than a month away. A week later Fuji told him the truth. Atobe surprised Fuji by kissing him. _"I'm not afraid."_

Two weeks later, the story went that assassins found their way in and killed the young aristocrat. That was a lie, though. Atobe was found in his bed by Fuji, who had left his love's side for a moment to use the bathroom. He had also been stabbed and left to bleed to death. Fuji ran to him, his heart thumping wildly. With tears in his wide open blue eyes, he grabbed Keigo's face and sobbed, screaming _"NO!"_ over and over again. Once again, there was nothing for Fuji to do but to try and save what was left. He secured Atobe's soul in the very same one that held his other loves and sent his body to the other realm to wait.

Fuji was finished with the Atobe library. There was nothing more he could gain from that house, so he left it. Due to the death of Atobe's parents five months before, Fuji had been granted the entire estate, along with all of the fortune. Fuji vowed, however, to never use a single penny. He was going to save it for when he brought his lovers back.

It was a different time from when Fuji was growing up. There were cars and planes and high-speed trains that could take you anywhere, even under oceans! Fuji had seen it all happen within mostly the last century. He couldn't even state how many times the fashions changed. He had seen so many generations grow old and die he could barely remember how old he was. His search for the key to life was still going strong. He had dabbled in searches for the philosopher's stone, and had even almost signed a contract with a devil. Kirihara, however, turned out to be a fake and liar. So Fuji ended him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! This is an edit. I just looked at it, and this was the last part of chapter one! So if anyone read chapter two and was confused, here's why…**

**Uh, thank you for the reviews! I'm not the best writer, I have no style or flow, but I have ideas! They are a little hard to get down on paper (so to speak)... Short attention span… So yeah, I will finish this story though! It may take a while… but that's okay, it's not going to be that long!**

**As a disclaimer… I don't own anything... **

_Fuji kept away from people mostly, afraid of falling in love. He kept to himself and to his research. Funny thing was, he was not any closer to finding a solution than he was the day he decided to go on this crazy quest for the serum that could bring back the people he loved._

_He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone on the train. "Excuse me," he said, turning around and smiling at the person he had knocked into. He was a tall kid with long-ish brown hair and a tennis bag over one shoulder. _

_The kid scoffed, "Who do you think you are? Hitting me like that! Do you know who I am, loser!?"_

_The smile never left Fuji's face, but his expression turned cold, "I will try to not hit you again." Fuji turned away from the angry person and looked out the window of the train._

_The disgruntled person made an angry sound. Fuji turned in time to see the kid trying to punch him. Before he could even defend himself, Fuji felt a wave of magic role over him. It was not directed at him, though. It did knock has attacker off his feet. Shocked, Fuji looked around for the source. The kid on the floor looked around completely confused. "Wha-?!"_

"_Che," a boy with black-green hair sitting across the aisle started, "Starting fights, Sasabe?"_

_Fuji noticed the boy, no- a teenager, really, had a tennis bag also. The teen stood up, taller than Fuji would have figured, and got off at the stop when the doors opened. Sasabe was on the floor looking like he had seen a ghost. Fuji didn't even glance at him and made his way out of the train as well. That kid had used an incredible amount of power to knock a grown man to the ground; Fuji had to find him and ask him where he learned magic. It was the first time in a while Fuji had actually gotten any closer to a lead for his research. He had to talk to that kid._

_He had to talk to that kid._

Fuji followed the kid from the train station all the way to his house. He was surprised, he never considered himself very good at stalking. In fact, he was pretty sure the kid knew someone was following him; he just didn't care enough to turn around and tell Fuji to go away. Besides that, Fuji was being kind of loud. He dragged his feet and hummed loudly and whenever the kid stopped at a crosswalk or machine to get a Ponta, Fuji would stop right behind him and practically breathe down his neck.

Fuji was not really used to being ignored. He was used to ignoring other people. Living for hundreds of years does bring about a lot of down time. The anti-aging prospect of his lifestyle would be a bit of a turnoff for most people who were normal. He didn't like being ignored, he reasoned. All he had were questions! He decided that the person he was following was rather cocky if he did realize he was being stalked and was acting oblivious to it. Either that, or really dense.

The kid walked up to a gated entry to what looked like a Buddhist temple. '_This must be where he lives,'_ Fuji thought.

All of a sudden, the kid yawned and his head tilted in Fuji's direction. His large gold-ish cat eyes caught sight of him and he blinked almost comically.

"Oh," he said.

Fuji felt incredulous; he didn't let it show though. "Saa, you really should be more aware of your surroundings, anyone could just follow you home."

The kid scoffed, "Che, you were kind of loud. I just didn't know you'd be so straight forward. You know, being creepy and all."

Fuji frowned. "I'm not creepy."

Suddenly, the kid wasn't in front of him anymore; he was behind Fuji. Fuji blinked as the kid blinked out of existence and appeared right behind him, breathing much like Fuji had been at the soda machine and the crosswalk. Fuji chuckled, "I guess you have a point."

The kid walked around to the front of Fuji looking like he was sizing him up. "Che, you are mada mada dane."

Fuji was offended; but he didn't show it. The kid turned to go through the gate and Fuji reached forward and grabbed his arm. The touch shocked Fuji, literally. Fuji snatched his hand back and cradled his stinging appendage. He failed to keep the smile on his face this time. His blue eyes opened in a small, accusative glare at the green-haired kid.

The kid tilted his head towards him again. "Who are you?"

Fuji stopped cradling his arm and gallantly tried to bow chivalrously. "I am Fuji Shusuke."

The kid snorted. "What _century_ are you from?"

Fuji looked up, amused. "The fifteenth, actually."

Silence greeted his proclamation. He stood up and looked at the kid who was giving him a deadpan look. "You are not kidding are you?"

Fuji just shook his head in acquiesce. The kid sighed, "Would you like to come in for dinner?"

The kid took Fuji's silence as a yes and started back towards his house. Fuji followed him. "You are not surprised?"

"You are not the first immortal I've come across," the kid replied nonchalantly. Fuji stopped walking and looked closer at the kid's back as he walked into the house and shouted "I'm home!"

Immortals, as far as Fuji knew were beings that lived alone and had virtually no human contact unless absolutely necessary. There were only a few in the world and less than that were powerful enough like Yukimura who could turn other people immortal. In his quest to reincarnate his lovers he had completely given up any chance of vengeance. Had this boy actually come into contact with Yukimura?

"Ryoma-san! Welcome back, dinner is on the table," a female's voice said from… the ceiling? It sounded like it was coming from the walls themselves. "Oh, you have a guest?"

Ryoma gave a noncommittal sound with a nonchalant wave of his hand dismissing the comment. Fuji followed him through the hallway and into a sitting area. On the other side of the room was a sliding door to the outside. A man sat in the doorway reading what looked to Fuji like a magazine while idly playing with a cat that, upon seeing Ryoma, ran and jumped into his arms. The man in the doorway turned his focus on Ryoma. "You owe me a game, boy."

"Food first, old man, then maybe," Ryoma responded walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a Ponta. He tossed one to Fuji. Fuji looked down at the grape fizzy drink with interest before he opened it and took a sip. _'Not bad,' _he thought idly as he watched father and son bicker.

The three made their way to the dining area where four plates of food sat waiting to be eaten. When Ryoma passed a chair and it seemingly moved on its own out from under the table, Fuji took that as a sign to sit down. Ryoma smirked a little when he took his own seat. A girl who introduced herself as Nanako sat across from him. He recognized her voice from the hall. She announced that Ryoma's mother, Rinko-san, could not make it to dinner because she had a big case she was working on.

Fuji wondered how a successful lawyer like Rinko-san could stand having such an aloof husband. The old man finally noticed Fuji halfway through his meal.

"Who're you?" he asked whilst chewing rice.

"My name is Fuji Shusuke, it's nice to meet you," Fuji responded while thinking '_just as clueless as his son.'_

"You play tennis?"

"I've played some," Fuji responded. It was true; not that long ago he had made some friends in the Chiba district. They taught him tennis which he excelled at immensely; he was a genius after all.

"Play me."

"I'm sorry?"

"You and me are going to have a game since Mr. Maybe over here is being so mean to his dear old father," responded the elder man.

Ryoma sat back and rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he looked on interestedly.

Ryoma was on the steps to the house playing with his cat. Fuji stood awkwardly in the middle of the yard holding a spare racket lightly. The old man stood across from him with the racket over one shoulder with a cigarette in his mouth and a smirk on his lips.

"You serve, boy," he said tossing him a tennis ball. Fuji nodded with the same smile on his face as ever.

Tennis was never tense in Chiba but playing with Ryoma's father was like facing a lion unarmed and the game hadn't even started yet! Fuji could sense the magic in the air around the entire area. He did not think the man was using magic on purpose. After his first serve was returned faster than Fuji could think, though, he was starting to think differently.

Fuji smiled politely at the older man. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Echizen Nanjirou. Nice to meet you, Fuji Shusuke," he responded then he tilted his head almost mockingly. "I apologize; I'll give you a handicap." He put one of his hands behind his back.

Fuji was disgruntled by that. His normally closed eyes snapped open and focused on Echizen-san. "You are just messing with me, Echizen-san; but I came here with a purpose."

Echizen-san made a small amused sound. "Tell you what, you beat me and I will tell you anything you want."

"Anything? You don't even know why I'm here," Fuji responded. The old man smirked and started to serve.

"I know more than you think I do, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fuji dropped his borrowed racket completely exhausted. He had lost to Echizen-san; he had given his all and he had failed. A horrible emotion overcame him and he found that it was getting harder to breath. If he couldn't win a game of tennis how was he supposed to bring his beloveds back to life? _This was a mistake_… he couldn't remember why he came here in the first place.

Ryoma was standing on the court now, posed over Fuji, who was on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Father and son were talking intensely over him but he didn't hear any of the actual words. All he could think about was failure and loneliness and a horrible feeling of helplessness. Only when the pain eased considerably did he realize he had actually just been released from most likely an emotion dampening spell and the depression was just a side effect. Before he could think about it he lost consciousness.

When Fuji woke up his head was hurting worse than he could ever remember it hurting. His arms and legs refused to move. He groggily opened his eyes and immediately shut them, wincing. It was dark outside but there was a light swinging above him and a head was poised over him. He didn't recognize the profile.

He jerked back, alert. His eyes were narrowed as he sat up on the … couch? A pair of glasses glinted in the dim light. "Ah, you're awake," said the stranger in a quiet but strangely deep voice. The figure wrote something in his notebook and muttered something under its breath.

More lights snapped on and more figures came into the room. Fuji didn't have time to be afraid before he was surrounded. The only familiar face was Ryoma. The kid knelt in front of him to look into his eyes.

A hand came forward to give Fuji a glass of water. Fuji took the water without hesitation and took a sip, trying to ignore the quiet chatter going on around him. He recognized the room he was in as the Echizens' living room. He was surrounded by people who appeared to be only slightly older than Ryoma. The person who had been observing him was standing at the back of the group with a guy in a bandana.

The guy who had handed Ryoma water was worriedly fluttering by the end of the couch. He had an egg-shaped head and his green eyes were lingering on Fuji's dilated pupils as his eyes went from face to face. Next to egg-head was a bouncy redhead who looked like he couldn't sit still and then came Ryoma with his white cap. After Ryoma was a tall kid with spiky black hair and next to him was a rather burly guy with sideburns and kind eyes.

They didn't look evil. Yukimura didn't look evil either though… he looked quite angelic actually. Fuji sensed a lot of magic in the air, too. He could tell it wasn't malicious, though.

The first person to talk to him was the redhead. "Hoi hoi!! Are you okay? My name is Kikumaru Eiji but you can just call me Eiji! And this is Oishi, Momo, Kaido, Inui and Taka-san…! O'chibi was telling us about how you stalked him! And -…"

"Whoa, Eiji, calm down, he just woke up." Egg-head, or Oishi if Fuji correctly remembered from Eiji's frantic arm gesturing, put his hand on the talkative redhead's shoulder and shushed him. "Are you okay, Fuji-san? Would you like some more water?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. It's nice to meet you all," Fuji said, trying to calm his emotions. He wondered if anyone else in the room heard his heart frantically beating. He took a calming breath.

Ryoma stood up suddenly causing the room full of people to pause and look at the youth. "Stupid old man! He knew the consequences of that spell and he didn't warn you!"

The others were silent now, staring at Ryoma like they wanted him to continue. _They all know magic, too, _Fuji thought. _I'm the only one here that is clueless. Is there cults of magic that I never knew existed? What is all this?_

Fuji decided to play dumb, "What do you mean?"

The mutterer, Inui, cleared his throat and stepped forward, "He used a highly advanced spell that dispelled the magic that was intertwined with your being. It involved getting you worked up to the point where you would 'loose your cool,' so to speak, and let your guard down enough where he could use an invasive maneuver to attack you when you were most vulnerable."

Tezuka had always told him to never let his guard down. Thinking about Tezuka brought a wave of sadness over Fuji and he doubled over from the pain.

Inui continued, "According to Echizen, Nanjiroh-san challenged Fuji-san to a game of tennis and used the natural adrenaline rush from the game to lower Fuji-san's own personal barriers. In doing so, he exposed several self-inflicted emotion dampening hexes that were harmful to the psyche of the indiv- I mean Fuji-san."

"You're saying that I hexed myself into a state of unfeeling?" Fuji asked with his head between his knees.

"Whether intentionally or unintentionally, yes, that is the logical conclusion," Inui touched his glasses and kept his face glued to the notebook as he talked. "The fact that you are responding relatively calmly tells me that much time has passed since the allotment of the hexes themselves."

Fuji smirked to himself from between his knees feeling rather smug that these people knew nothing about him. The smug feeling was short-lived however.

"In fact," Inui stated, pushing his glasses up his nose, "there is a 97% possibility that the amount of time that has passed is likely over the span of several lifetimes." Fuji looked up finally, searching out Ryoma's gaze but he was looking at his friend with just as much awed confusion as everyone else in the room. "At least, according to my data on memory and emotion intervening charms, there should be a much greater relapse once these particular types of hexes are overruled…"

**Thanks for the reviews! Ch 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of Prince of Miracles… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

"Inui, I think he looks tired. We should let him sleep now," Oishi said all of a sudden realizing how exhausted Fuji looked. He pushed Inui out of the room frowning at his resistance. Inui opened his mouth to protest but Oishi glared at him. Taka-san followed them quietly and Kaidoh left quickly afterward.

"Nya, Oishi gets like that sometimes. Don't worry! He won't let anyone else torment you about anything else tonight," Eiji said and then leaned forward to put a hand on Fuji's head. Fuji decided that he really liked Eiji at that moment and he smiled at him.

"Time to go! O'Chibi!" he called and puffed up to look important, and with a finger pointing to Ryoma he declared, "Make this guy get some sleep. Don't let Inui back in, no matter what. And no heckling about anything."

The tall kid with spiked hair shook his head and grabbed Eiji's arm, pulling him toward the door that the others had left through. Eiji protested weakly, "Momo! Don't treat your senpai like this, Nya!"

"It's Momo-_chan_, Eiji-senpai," Fuji heard Momo admonish while he dragged away the redhead.

"Bye Fuji-san! It was nice meeting you!" With that, the front door shut leaving only him and Ryoma in the room.

"Why does he call you O'Chibi?" Fuji asked amused.

Ryoma pulled his cap down over his eyes. "He gave me that nickname when I was twelve."

-

Fuji followed Ryoma to his room, "You can sleep here," he said tossing him some clothes from his dresser. "I'll be downstairs on the couch."

"Saa, I don't want to take your bed from you."

"Don't worry about it," he brushed off. "The bathroom is the first door on the left."

"Thank you Ryoma," Fuji said evenly as Ryoma descended the stairs. He waved nonchalantly back over his shoulder at him.

Fuji got a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked like he needed a shower. His face looked like it had been cleaned with some sort of rag, probably thanks to Oishi, but the rest of him looked like he'd been put through the ringer.

He started to think about his new friends while he was getting used to the cold water. He knew several things about them. For one, they all knew about magic. He knew that Ryoma could use it flawlessly and effortlessly. He also suspected that the others knew how to use it, too. They were all friends from what he could see. Eiji had mentioned being a senior, though, so maybe they were in some sort of school or club together?

Oishi was obviously the mother hen of the group. Perhaps he had some control over the actions. Like a leader? Ryoma was the youngest, but also someone whom everyone respected, that was obvious. Inui was the intelligence gatherer. No doubt he was used to gathering as much information on everyone in there group as possible and not only that, probably other groups as well. Were they some sort of magical fighting team? Did they all play tennis? Fuji's head hurt. He decided to ask Ryoma about the whole situation tomorrow.

Fuji was lying on his side trying to sleep in another person's bed when an exhausted thought came to him suddenly. Right before he fell asleep he thought to himself that he really liked how Ryoma's sheets smelled.

-

_Mist swirled around him and he felt like he was floating. He couldn't tell the color of the background but it made him glow. He was amazed; it had been at least two centuries since he had dreamt last._

_An arrogant laugh sounded behind him and he couldn't help the smile that lit his face as he turned to face his past love. "Keigo," he whispered._

_Atobe looked the same as the last time Fuji had seen him. The mist transformed into a familiar seen for the both of them; the parlor that Fuji used to tutor the Atobe heir in. _

"_Ore-sama was wondering when you were going to visit me here," Atobe said smirking. He strolled forward and ran a hand down Fuji's face._

"_Are you real?" Fuji asked his voice wavering slightly._

"_Yes. And no." Atobe looked away. _

"_What does that mean?" Fuji asked confused._

"_I'm a memory," Atobe responded. "But, I'm also a part of Ore-sama's existing soul. The one you keep here," he reached forward and grabbed the pendant off of Fuji's chest and gazed at the colors reflected within it._

_Atobe continued quieter, "We are not the same people; Genichirou, Kunimitsu, and Ore-sama."_

_Fuji gulped, "You have met them?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes. Of all his lovers, Atobe was the only one who had known the whole story before he died._

_Atobe lifted an eyebrow and lifted the pendant from Fuji's chest to show him the swirling colors again. "Kind of hard to ignore them," he deadpanned._

_Fuji laughed despite himself. We wanted to ask so many questions. Where were they? Could he see them too? Before he could say anything, however, Atobe stood back and gaped at him._

"_What on the earth is this fashion?!" Fuji looked down and saw he was wearing Ryoma's handoffs that were a little big for his lithe figure. The shirt had cutoff sleeves and it had the Nike symbol on the front; for bottoms he was wearing plaid blue and black lazy pants. He blushed slightly and shrugged._

"_Borrowed from a friend," he responded smiling slightly._

_Atobe smiled cockily, "Just a friend?" he teased._

_Fuji looked up into his face opening his eyes completely to look into his lover's. "I met him today. He helped erase the emotional blocks I had on myself that prevented me from dreaming."_

_Atobe made a sound in the back of his throat, "Ore-sama is jealous. You never wore Ore-sama's clothes to bed."_

_Fuji shoved him a little in retaliation which turned into a minor shove fight. Somehow Atobe ended up grabbing Fuji and holding him tightly against his body. Fuji gasped as emotions of love and longing suddenly grew intense inside him._

"_I'm going to save you," Fuji gasped suddenly. "You all died because of me and I'm going to make you live again." Tears were coming from his eyes before he knew it. Atobe put his arms around Fuji in support. They just stood there for some time._

_After a while, Atobe cleared his throat and nudged Fuji away from him carefully. He moved his face up to look into his eyes and he smiled kindly. "You are going to wake up soon," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed him._

"_Will you be here tomorrow?" Fuji asked._

_Atobe smirked cockily, "It's your dream."_

_-_

Fuji woke up with tears and a smile on his face. It was before sunrise. He settled back in bed and took a deep breath. He stood up slowly and stretched. The baggy clothes around his body rubbed against his arms and gave him goose bumps.

He put his arms around himself and looked around the room he was in interestedly. The walls were covered in tennis jerseys and posters. The shelves were covered with tons of trophies, medals and ribbons, all from various tennis tournaments around the world. There were some personal photos by the bed and some clothes thrown over a chair by the desk.

Fuji sniffed the clothes he was wearing, once again taking in the smell of Ryoma which reminded him of soap and some sporty deodorant. He smiled at the warm feeling that spread through him, giggling quietly to himself as he remembered Atobe's teasing.

With a smile on his face, genuine for the first time in a long time, he began what was going to be a very interesting day.

**End of chapter 4. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Prince of Miracles

Fuji came down the stairs only to be bombarded by the sound of the blender going off in the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen where Inui was making something. Fuji smirked when he realized Inui hadn't noticed his presence.

Inui was talking to himself while adding things to the concoction in the blender, and writing the results of his experiments in the notebook Fuji had noticed yesterday. Fuji turned and looked into the living room searching for Ryoma. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch with his cat on top of him.

Fuji was still staring when Inui came up behind him and cleared his throat. He jumped a little realizing he had been standing there for some time. "Inui," Fuji said, nodding his head. He received a nod in return. Inui was holding a glass of juice out to him, the one he'd just been working on.

Fuji took it without hesitation and took a drink from it. "Saa, not bad, what's in it?" he asked.

He watched as his companion's face went from diabolical to flabbergast. Inui shook his head and all but ran back to the counter where his notebook was waiting for him.

"How is it possible?" Inui mumbled to himself as he snatched the book and started to leaf through it frantically.

"Saa, did you try to poison me or something, Inui-san?" Fuji said slowly.

"What?" Inui looked up from his personal research. "No! It's just… just that no one has ever _liked_ my juices before."

"Really? Well… what did you put in the one you just gave me?"

"That one… that was a cactus-based mental-strengthening juice- Inui Super Ultra Cactus Green Juice. All of the ingredients come from the surrounding natural environment. There were no magical substances in that drink- I can't know how your own magic would react to the properties in a magic-based juice…."

Fuji continued drinking the juice. "Ryoma is still sleeping, how did you get in here?"

Inui produced a key. "I made this a few years ago after an intense tennis battle with an old opponent. It was when I discovered his true abilities. I snuck into his locker and made copies of his house key so I could watch over his progress closely and monitor his growth." Fuji gave him a weird look. "He keeps destroying the keys when I get caught, but I've made more backups as time has gone on."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Fuji told him.

He fixed his gaze back on the sleeping Ryoma. The sun outside had been up for just about an hour. The sun's light was bathing the boy's upper half with its rays that would have woken any normal person up automatically. Ryoma, however, slept on as if it was dark and as if there was no blending sounds ricocheting off the walls not two minutes before.

Inui cleared his throat again. "Echizen Ryoma. 17 years of age, 169cm tall, weight 68kg. Favorite food is hamburgers. Favorite drink is grape soda. All-rounder tennis specialty. All-rounder magic specialty. He-"

Fuji turned to him suddenly. "Inui-san what is this all about? Why did he bring me here? Who are you people?"

Inui fixed his glasses looking uncomfortable. "I think this is a discussion you have to have with Echizen," Inui looked really uncomfortable now, "perhaps when he wakes up-"

"Inui-senpai? What are you doing here?" Ryoma was sitting up now, looking wary yet not quite awake. It was adorable.

Ryoma's eyes traveled to the glass in Fuji's hand and he immediately jumped from the couch. Luckily Karupin had already vacated her sleeping spot on his chest. "No juice!" he exclaimed putting his hands out in front of himself defensively.

"It is really not that bad," Fuji said, taking another sip. Ryoma's face went green just watching him do that.

"Yeah, no thanks anyway!" Ryoma succeeded in locking himself in the bathroom until Inui left.

Fuji knocked on the door to the bathroom once Inui had vacated the premises. "Is he gone?" Ryoma asked from behind the door.

"Saa, he's gone, you can come out now."

"Oh, good." The door to the bathroom opened and a flood of steam from the shower came out. Ryoma stepped out in a towel, using another towel to dry his hair. Fuji tried not to stare, but it was futile. Fuji found his eyes following the stray drops of water that were making their ways down Ryoma's chest and washboard abs, all the way down to the towel that fit so snuggly on his hips.

Ryoma seemed not to notice Fuji's eyes tracing his every move. He leant down to pick up his clothes and Fuji got a good eyeful of his muscled back and nice bu-

"So Fuji," Ryoma said suddenly looking him straight in the eye, when did that happen? "What are your plans today?"

Fuji shook his head, "No plans," he said keeping his eyes shut and it was lucky that he didn't blush because that would have given him away right then.

Ryoma looked considering for a moment. "Good," he said finally and left the bathroom, walking past Fuji and through the door to his bedroom, which he left open.

"Saa…" Fuji said to himself quietly, "interesting guy."

"Meow." Fuji looked down at Echizen's cat which seemed to be glaring at him. Fuji flashed the cat an evil grin and went into the bathroom to start his day.

**AN: Haha! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I am still here. The sixth chapter is nearly done. It took way too long to get this one out... Anyway, R&R, thanks!**


End file.
